


I'll Always Love You and Make You Happy

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dad Magnus Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Where is he? Where is he?!” Magnus demanded as he stepped out of the portal that disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. His eyes were frantic as he searched the room for Simon and Alec's chest suddenly felt tight.





	I'll Always Love You and Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love working on this series. <3

“Where is he? Where is he?!” Magnus demanded as he stepped out of the portal that disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. His eyes were frantic as he searched the room for Simon and Alec's chest suddenly felt tight.

“He's with Jace, Magnus. He's laying down.” Alec immediately assured him, taking his lover into his arms and holding him close. “He's okay. He is. I swear.”

“I will string Clarissa up by her entrails if I so much as see her blink in Simon's direction any time soon.” Magnus said slowly, his voice low and Alec could feel the anger radiating from the warlock.

“Magnus.” Alec said, not sure how to respond exactly.

“I will. I mean it, Alexander. I'll reset the wards to keep her away, I'll fix his phone so her calls will no longer come through. I won't let her anywhere near him.” Magnus swore and Alec sighed.

“You know that's not logical, Magnus,” Alec said as he pulled back to look down into Magnus' eyes, which were without his normal glamour and shining bright and cat like. “As much as I hate to admit this, you're going to have to let them work this out.”

“What?” Magnus snapped, his eyes widening in shock. “I will do nothing of the sort!”

“Magnus. Please. I am the last person to take Clary's side but she and Simon have been friends their entire lives. That means something and despite how today went, they will have to attempt to talk to one another if there is ever hope of keeping that friendship intact.” Alec said rationally and it was Magnus' turn to sigh as he slumped forward into Alec's strong arms.

“And if their friendship can't be saved?” Magnus asked, glancing up at his young lover.

“Then we'll be here to help Simon however he needs us.” Alec said with a smile.

“You're too good to be true sometimes, Alexander,” Magnus smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. He grinned as he watched a faint pink blush cover Alec's cheeks. “As much as I love being in your arms, darling, I'd really like to check on Simon.”

With a nod Alec released his hold on Magnus and quietly followed him down the hall in the direction of Jace's room. Technically it was Jace's room but since the night Magnus had all but moved Simon in, giving the young vampire his own room in the loft, Simon hadn't left Jace's side.

Knocking gently, Magnus pushed open the door to Jace's room and stepped inside, smiling softly when his eyes landed on Simon snuggled into a sleeping Jace's side.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus whispered, trying not to disturb Jace, as he moved across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Magnus.” Simon said as he untucked himself from Jace and rolled over into Magnus' waiting arms.

From just inside the doorway Alec stood, watching as Magnus gathered a still visibly upset Simon into his arms. Expecting a surge of jealously, Alec was surprised when none came. He was even more surprised when it seemed he suddenly wanted nothing more than to wrap Simon up in his own arms and protect him from the world. He'd had that feeling more than once in the last few weeks and while it still shocked and surprised him every time he felt it, it was becoming more and more obvious just how much Alec was okay with it. No one deserved to feel the way Simon had been made to feel and Alec knew if he could, he would do everything in his power to make sure no one ever hurt the vampire fledgling again. Except, someone had hurt Simon and Alec knew it was partially his fault. He should have done more to keep Clary from entering the loft. He should have stopped her before she even made it through the doorway but he hadn't. He'd let her in, hoping that maybe she'd calmed down enough to actually hear Simon out. It hadn't taken long for Alec to realize his mistake but by then it was too late. Alec had known the second Simon had made his presence known that things weren't going to work themselves out this time around.

“Alec? Alexander.” Magnus voice snapped Alec out of his thoughts. 

“Alec?” Simon asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. It was only then that Alec realized he was crying and he had no idea when it had started.

“I'm fine. I'm fine.” Alec insisted as he reached up to wipe away the traitorous tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

“Obviously you're not. Darling, what's wrong?” Magnus asked, moving to stand only to stop at Alec's next words.

“I'm sorry.” Alec blurted. “Its my fault. I let her in. I didn't think she would react like that. I-I thought she was here to make things better.” 

Simon was off the bed and across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around Alec before the Shadowhunter had time to react.

“Its not your fault. Its not, Alec. I promise, its not.” Simon rambled against Alec's chest where his face was pressed. “Its not my fault and its not your fault. Its Clary's. She made the decision to come here and, and act like that. Jace said its her fault and I believe him so you can't go blaming yourself if I can't.”

“But-” Alec started.

“No!” Simon said harshly as he stepped back to look up into Alec's tear filled eyes. “No. Its not your fault. Its her fault.”

“I'm still sorry.” Alec whispered and Simon sighed as he hugged Alec again.

“Fine. You're sorry. So am I. Now let's forget about it and move on. I'm done worrying about what Clary thinks anymore. If that's how she wants to act then there's nothing I can do about it.” Simon said matter of factly. 

“That's a very mature way of thinking, darling,” Magnus said with a smile.

“Jace and I talked and he said there's nothing I can do about how she reacts to things and he's right. I've been blaming myself because I thought I hurt her and maybe I did but I've apologized more than once. I didn't do anything to bring this kind of reaction out of her so I need to stop worrying about her and focus on myself.” Simon said, half smiling at Magnus as he stood wrapped in Alec's arms. “And I should've said sooner but thank you. Both of you. You guys didn't have to do anything you've done for me recently. Technically we weren't even friends but you've helped me more than anyone ever has and that means a lot to me.” Simon knew if it was possible he'd be blushing.

“I think,” Magnus started as he stood from the bed and made his way to where Simon and Alec stood. “That we skipped friendship and went straight into family territory, my dear.”

Simon ducked his head against Alec's chest in an attempt to hide the nonexistent blush on his face.

From his spot on the bed, Jace smiled. Family sounded good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos you've been leaving on the rest of this series! I'm so glad so many like it. :)


End file.
